Winter Sun, Summer Moon
by dragonn00bslayer
Summary: A vampire bent on creating a super army changes a young girl of barely fifteen. As the years pass, more and more vampires join the league. The five that remain of the coven travel to Washington, where the ultimate battle is yet to take place.
1. Prologue

The pain was excruciating. That was all I could remember. Those memories, the ones of who I was before, were too hazy to make out. I searched for them. I knew they were there. But there was too much room of my new self that I had to fill. Petty human memories meant nothing now.

I opened my eyes. The tiny movement felt wrong. At first I was still, then sprung to my feet in a half-crouch. Where was I? There was only a single candle burning, just a stub now. I was parched as well. More than parched, in fact. This burning in my throat was more than it should be.

Then I was at the door. It's wood was raw. My hand shot out in a disconcertingly swift way. I should have caught on to that, but I was still confused. The wood splintered at my touch. I stared in shock.

What the hell was going on? It was hardwood. Sturdy too, though it was of a basic model. More gingerly I nudged open the door. It swung open, hinges shrieking as they clung to the frame. My heart should be pounding, I realized. I paused, unmoving, waiting for the sound to reach my ears. But it never came.

Complete realization hit me like a wave.

I knew who I was now.

Small memories, the most recent it seemed, came back to me. They were still dull, the colours and sounds less known to me than they were now. I could see each shade of gray in the stone walls, the little dust motes that floated through the air. I could actually SEE.

With that, I shot forward. The wind bent with me, stirring up a cloud of leaves. I remembered where I was. Italy. 1880. Shortly after, much too soon, I stopped. A statue at the door of a new room.

A sudden torrent of anger washed over me. I had no control of myself as the scent reached me. Blood, boiling under tenderly soft skin...

I left the building in ruins. Pale, bloodless bodies strewn carelessly over chunks of fortress. At the corner of my eye I saw the pale blur, but I did nothing as the vampire fell into step beside me.

"I knew you were special," he murmured. "That is why I changed you, don't you understand?"

"I understand perfectly."

My voice. Too perfect, too beautiful. Delicate chimes on a soft breeze, intertwined with the song of a small bird. The monster beside me smiled.

"Of course. The others are waiting for us. Let's not make them impatient, shall we?"

Of course.


	2. Chapter 1

I was hunting when Emily found me. Her pure blonde hair was windswept, eyes a bright scarlet. I noted this, that she had finished her hunt before me yet again. But I was particular with the blood I wished to consume.

I straightened from the crouch, my prey continuing their laughing stroll down the side of the highway. I looked after them wistfully, but Emily's hand on my shoulder turned my attention to her.

"Dominique wanted to see you, Paige," she murmured, yet the sound was clear in my ears. "You shouldn't leave him waiting."

I let a whisper of a sigh escape me. I ran slender fingers through coppery red hair, earning a gawking stare from a passing group of teenage boys. I turned my back on them, not wanting to see the blush on their cheeks if I gave them a look straight-on. Drifting casually alongside Emily, we disappeared into the forest at the edge of the farmland.

In seconds we were sprinting, hair flying out behind us. The journey lasted little more than two minutes. We arrived at a small clearing, empty except for the three other pale, crimson-eyed vampires.

One was tall and willow, black-haired, the thick locks reaching her shoulder blades, a fringe in her eyes just like the shorter Emily. The other woman was olive-toned, dark brown hair in a wild halo about her head. Everything about her was long. She had come from the Amazon, stolen from her home by Dominique, the stunningly gorgeous boy sprawled lazily across two boulders. We were all young, about 15 to 16, except for the 19 year old Amazon.

Dominique stood up and strode over to me, a half head taller. He was well-toned, not brawny, and had a presence that made one want to nestle against his encircling stone arms. I suppressed that urge as I had done so many times as I looked at him, his dark brown and blonde streaked hair draping over his eyes.

A bored grin stretched his face, little dimples sprouting at his cheeks. I held my breath, as if that would contain my desires.

"I was wondering when you would come," he drawled, his hand rising and cupping my cheek. I narrowed my eyes by a miniscule bit.

"Ah, don't get feisty now. You can hunt on the way." Of course he would realize he interrupted my hunt. My eyes were only a dark burgundy, not the vivid scarlet he and the rest had.

In response I simply shrugged. I didn't want to deal with him today.

The black-haired girl, Arielle, pursed her lips. She was interested in Dominique, despite he only used her for momentary pleasure. I pitied her at the same time I disliked her. She deserved heartbreak. Perhaps then it would break through her vanity.

Emily was stone at my side, prepared to defend me if Dominique decided to blame me for something I had not done. Again. The Amazon was silent, as always. At one point I had even thought Ray, as I called her for her full name was much too long and unpronounciable, was mute.

Dominique moved forward, forcing me to look up or stare at his chin. He grinned again, a hand brushing the edge of my loose t-shirt. I stood stiffly, refusing to respond to his seductions. Behind him, Arielle hissed softly.

Then I was airborn. Twisting, I landed neatly on my feet, in a crouch, a growl ripping through my chest. Dominique smirked at me as I straightened, the boulder beside me ceasing it's trembling. The reason Dominique had changed us four. My complete control over the earth, Emily and her fire, Ray's air and Arielle's water. We were assorted candies that Dominique refused to let go of, no matter what the price.

My hands balled into fists, clenched so hard the tendons twitched. He made a dismissive sound and strolled to Arielle, hooking her around the waist. She went willingly, sending me a smug look over her shoulder. Silently I left, Emily and Ray following as the scene that was about to unravel was totally unneeded.

"He wanted you angry, Paige," said Emily softly, "You gave him that."

"I know," I sighed, "But he makes it so easy."

Ray walked with us, silent as ever. I didn't mind.

"If you know, then why do you do it?"

"Because I can't control myself, maybe?"

I hoofed a small boulder a quarter of a mile, until it shattered against the face of the cliff in front of us.

In my peripheral vision I saw Emily give me a sympathetic look, and I knew at that point exactly what she was thinking. Everyone, except Ray for I didn't know WHAT she thought, believed I was secretly in love with Dominique. How they came to that conclusion I had no idea. Maybe they didn't see the loathing I expressed, and mistook it for passion.

I was considering the idea of whether knocking their heads together would work when Ray extended a long arm to stop our leisurely pace that was, in fact, the speed of a swift human jog.

As one, Emily and I looked at the Amazon vampire with questioning eyes. She mutely, of course, nodded, looking ahead. We did the same, and I heard Emily's teeth clench with an audible grinding sound.

Dominique had said this place was empty of vampire covens. Apparently he was wrong, as I watched the group of four vampires pause and stare.


	3. Chapter 2

The four pale statues turned as one, bodies settling into subtly defensive stances. My own feet shifted, but I held my back straight. I felt Emily prepare herself, and Ray remain where she was. There we waited, staring back at one another. Then one of the boulders shifted, stepping out a yard in front of the others and taking up a cautious but unthreatening pose.

"Hello," his voice was clear, though are groups were some distance apart. "My name is Carlisle, and I do not want this to turn out as a fight -"

I relaxed ever so slightly. "Neither do we." I narrowed my eyes slightly, a questioning expression I assumed on my face. This Carlisle had golden eyes. A mark of a 'vegetarian' I had learned some time ago. The three other vampires were more cautious than their leader, as I assumed he was.

My eyes flitted to Carlisle after taking in his coven. Of what I had learned, this was not all of them. They could be near though, and it wouldn't do to be unwary. One of the vampires had bands of muscles around his arms, which flexed and twitched like he yearned to use them at full potential. He would be a problem. The female beside him I couldn't help but envy for a split second. Perfect blonde curls any girl would want. The last was a slender, petite woman with honey brown hair and a face that radiated love.

They all seemed around Ray's age. If it came to strength, they would win, that I knew. The muscleman would demolish any of us if we strayed too close. The females looked easy enough, yet the blonde seemed malicious even in her beauty. The leader looked kind enough, and I couldn't imagine him fighting very well.

Carlisle blinked. Something I recognized as to distract humans of their unnatural behaviours. My eyes remained open and unblinking. My breath was all but nonexistent.

After a few seconds of this silent staring contest he spoke up again. "Would you mind letting me meet your coven leader?" His tone was soft, but kind. Wary, still, but less known that his kindness.

I nodded sharply, thinking it through thoroughly.

Dominique would know whether they were harmful or not. His gift would see to that. But what of these vampires? Did they possess gifts? I did not know, but they seemed regular enough. Ah, but I seemed just so. A hidden gift, maybe. Subtle and powerful?

I turned on my heel, gesturing for the four to follow Emily, Ray and I. We flew through the forest, nimbly dodging the trees like they didn't exist. The others were just as swift, I could see, and fell into a formation with the ease of extensive practice. So they were a coordinated group as well. If it turned into a fight, it would be interesting to see the outcome.

At last we reached the clearing. I whistled sharply, a signal for Dominique to finish up whatever he was doing. Vampires spilling into the tiny clearing, I perched on a boulder, looking the picture of ease I supposed.

Carlisle strode up to halt before Dominique as he emerged from the undergrowth. Arielle was nowhere near us as far as I could tell. They greeted one another formally, with polite questions and polite answers. Then they turned to business. Carlisle introduced the muscly one as Emmett, the blonde his mate Rosalie, and the loving woman as Esme, his own true half.

Dominique did the same, flicking his hand at us in turn. I suppressed the urge to send him a wilting glare as he introduced me last with a snide remark about my incapability as a true vampire. I did not know what he meant in particular, but it was probably awful so I wasn't missing out.

The leader was explaining something now, so I listened intently. Missing out on important information was one of the last things I wanted to do right now, besides be near Dominique.

"You see, our house is just a few miles south of here, and we were hunting. It is known to vampires where the boundaries of the next territory over is, but you must know this is out of bounds?" He raised his eyebrows in polite incredulousness. "The wolves, as you must know, are rather protective. One of their brothers resides with us for the good part of the day." I could tell he wasn't telling us everything. "We've left clear warnings at the perimeter, surely you sensed them?"

Yes, there was a lot he wasn't saying. Their eyes were bright and clear, but not the colour of a recently fed vampire. That much I knew. Otherwise they seemed to be on a patrol of some sort. They knew we were coming then? No, impossible. Unless one of them had a gift that would let them know..

"I am deeply sorry, Carlisle," Dominique's velvet voice broke though my intense thinking, "But if I had known these three would go out on their own without my permission, I would have reigned them in promptly."

I stared at him.

He continued on breezily. "I did sense the cautions, of course, but as I was just passing through the outskirts, I did not think it would pose such a large problem. We will leave as soon as we are prepared." He flashed a gleaming smile.

I was quivering every so slightly. Rage, built up over the years, was threatening to boil over. He had made me look like both a dunce and a silly girl in the same conversation. How dare he.

I glowered at him, but he pretended not to notice.

"Thank-you, Dominique," replied Carlisle, having still a politely interested look on his face. "I assure you no harm was done in this little occurrence, I just hope it does not happen often in the future. If you would like, though, perhaps you could meet my family? It is the least we can do in this misunderstanding."

A flash of sudden interest crossed Dominique's face. I still glared, but now I was slightly curious as well. It was definitely rare to get Dominique interested in ANYTHING. Let alone just a visit. But the coven must be large. I had heard gossip of them, but nothing solid enough to build true fact from. I watched silently as Dominique accepted the invitation, and told Carlisle they would arrive early in the evening.

The four vampires nodded, then vanished, sprinting away towards their house, I supposed. Dominique didn't look at us as he returned to dart back to Arielle probably.

I looked at Emily, who seemed mildly irritated, then Ray who was unperturbed as always. I huffed a short sigh and blurred to my feet in movement that would have disconcerted a human. Sitting cross-legged in front of the boulder, I began carving into it, taking out my sudden torrent of frustration out on the surface of the stone.

Dominique thought he was all-powerful. A perfect leader.

No coven could be lead by a selfish vampire though. No vampire would follow a selfish leader. Then why didn't I just leave? Was it that he made me, and I couldn't? The thought sent sudden panic in me. I needed choices. Why one conversation could upheave all the order I had filed my mind to into one cloud of confusion, I didn't know. I needed to know more though.

And I guess I would get more tonight.


End file.
